


The Storm Sings For You

by That_Bitch_Snitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sex Dreams, character study but horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Bitch_Snitch/pseuds/That_Bitch_Snitch
Summary: Maul wants to keep him, to pin him down and peel away his armor until he understands what it is that makes the Captain so very, very fascinating.
Relationships: Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	The Storm Sings For You

The first time Maul sees _the Captain,_ he is not a Captain at all, but a Commander, and he stands at the side of a young girl who burns like a supernova.

He takes Maul's breath away. Maul wants to _keep_ him, to pin him down and peel away his armor until he understands what it is that makes the Captain so very, very _fascinating._

(Maul dreams of him after escaping the star destroyer, but it is Maul who is pinned down and taken apart.)

He does not see the Captain again for years; he is too busy running from the Empire to find the Captain, but he never stops thinking of blue-and-white armor and vivid jaig eyes. He dreams of him, his mind vaguely speculating on what he looks like under his armor, the taste of his mouth, the sound of his voice as he says Maul's name.

Maul spends his time working on the stolen shuttle once he lands, bowing his head and letting the galaxy howl around him as his old Master laughs. (The Jedi are dead the Grand Army is broken the Republic is gone and from the ashes of it all rises an Empire with Sideous at its head.) He does not dare to reach out into the Force, does not dare to risk calling the attention of his old Master. Let him think that Maul is dead, let him think that he perished with the rest of them.

Darkness settles over the stars like a smothering blanket. When Maul returns to the galaxy, he feels like he is suffocating.

But the Captain is out there, somewhere. It should not be a comfort.

* * *

 _"You made a promise to me,"_ _Maul whispers, gripping the Captain's thighs. "You swore you were mine."_

_The Captain is wrecked, flushed and panting as he rides Maul's cock on the throne of the Mand'alor. "I am," he manages, oblivious to the indistinct audience that Maul's mind has conjured. "I am, I'm yours, I swear."_

_Maul thrusts his hips up, making the Captain wail. "That's right," he murmurs, stroking the Captain's sides. "You belong to me. Never forget that." His eyes sweep across the gathered onlookers; he can sense their lust for what's his. He tightens his grip, holding the Captain in place as he fucks up, into him, making the Captain fall apart on his cock.  
_

_He wakes as the Captain screams his name in ecstasy, hot and buzzing with want he cannot satisfy._

* * *

When they meet again, it is in an Imperial cell. Maul waits for him to wake and catches him when he lunges.

His eyes are dark and wild, brown so deep it looks like an ocean. The Force howls around him like a hurricane, screaming with rage and grief and _oh, you would be a wonderful Sith._

Maul frees them. The Captain follows, lightning in his steps. He leaves as soon as he can, and when Maul stretches out to find him he brushes against the bright star of Lady Tano.

(He dreams of their meeting over and over again, wondering if he could convince the Captain to _come with him.)_

He busies himself hunting Inquisitors and massacring Imperial stormtroopers in great swathes; anything he can do to make Sideous's life just the smallest bit harder. It feeds his fury and it makes him strong; it also leaves him gouging his fingers into the sheets whenever he tries to sleep, the Force howling in his ears and demanding _sacrifice._ When he finally sleeps, his dreams are fraught and vivid - Sideous's lightning carves through him, Savage dies, he feels the galaxy collapsing around him as the lights go out.

_You're all going to burn! We're all going to die! You don't know what you're doing!_

Why hadn't they just _listened?_ Perhaps then Sideous would not reign supreme over the stars themselves.

Perhaps then he would have only held the Republic and all its damned, optimistic fools, perhaps he would have been content with its bloated corruption until the last breath left his lungs. Perhaps Maul would not have to live like this, small and furtive and afraid.

He is so very tired of being afraid.

* * *

_Maul presses the Captain to the cell floor, nipping at his throat. The Captain squirms beneath him, pleading for more. "Make me yours," he whines. "I'm yours, please, fuck me -"_

_Clothes barely seem to be an issue; The Captain is in full armor as they kiss, his mouth tasting like metal and ozone, but Maul slides into him without resistance. He moans as Maul fucks him, clenching around his length and calling his name. He is loose and wanton and slick, hips jerking in time with Maul's thrusts._

_He's so beautiful, spread out and pinned like a butterfly under Maul's cock, shuddering as he rolls his hips into the next thrust._

* * *

They meet again on a different planet, in a different room with unlocked doors and an open window. The Captain watches impassively as Maul slides closer to him, his lips dripping with helpful information like honey, drawing the Captain closer, closer, _closer -_

The Captain steps away, leaving Maul hollow.

He follows anyway, gliding through the crowded, dirty streets. The Captain steps lightly here, weaving through the crowds as though he's lived in this backwater swamp his entire life, even as the Force whirls in eddies in his wake, as if it too must part before him. Maul finds it fascinating and he is not surprised when the Captain tries to lose him and ends up pinning him to a wall, a vibroknife at his throat.

Maul has never been so close to the Captain's face before. There is a scar on his chin.

"Hello, Captain," he says softly.

The Captain growls. "What do you want?" he snaps.

Maul thinks of his dreams and wonders if the Captain begs as sweetly in the waking world.

"Merely to satisfy my curiosity," he says softly. He reaches up and curls his fingers around the Captain's arm.

The Captain jerks away, staring at Maul for a long moment (an eternity, Maul could drown in those eyes) before turning away and vanishing into the main street crowds.

Maul watches him leave.

* * *

_The Captain is poring over a holomap when Maul slides up behind him, planting open-mouthed kisses on his throat. He unbuckles the pieces of the Captain's armor, letting the plates clatter to the floor. Maul presses against him, clothes dissolving into the muddy waters of dreams, and bends him over the table._

_He finds the Captain tight and tense and lubricates a finger, reveling in the noises the Captain makes as he works him open. He has to grab the Captain's hips to stop him from fucking himself on Maul's hand when he adds a second finger, and the desperate whine the Captain lets out nearly undoes him._

_Maul spends as much time as he can working the Captain open, drawing it out until the Captain is nearly crying with desire, straining against the bruising grip on his hips, desperate for release._

_"Please," he begs. "Please, Maul, I'm already yours, just fuck me."_

* * *

The first time Maul kisses the Captain it is light and fleeting and the Captain is as stiff and unyielding as carbonite. He disappears that night, and Maul does not see him again. Something keeps him from leaving, even though the Captain never returns to the places he leaves behind. He moves through the Outer Rim like a vengeful ghost, leaving a splashes of blood with pinpoint precision.

Maul had been right that day in the prison cell. The Captain would be a terrifying Sith.

But this time the Captain _does_ return. He holds his helmet in hands as he approaches, face set.

Maul does not rise to meet him. He stays where he sitting, sprawled a chair scavenged (stolen) from a back alley. "Captain," Maul says in greeting. "I did not expect you to return."

"I didn't expect you to stay," the Captain returns. His head is tipped to one side, his dark eyes sharp. "I thought you were in my head."

There are a dozen responses Maul could speak into existence, anything from _I would never do that to you_ to _If I were, you couldn't run away._ Instead, he just says, "No."

"Yeah," The Captain says. "I figured that out." His mouth twitches, drawing Maul's gaze. "More or less."

Of course. The Captain would always turn to Lady Tano. Maul would be jealous if he did not know what it was to have only your sibling to rely on. His chest tightens as he thinks of Savage.

"Captain," Maul murmurs, tipping his head back as the Captain stands over him.

The Captain's eyes are dark as he leans down, bracing himself on the arms of the chair. "It's just Rex."

The first time Maul kisses _Rex,_ it is warm and deep and it feels like a promise.

* * *

_Rex rides him hard, kissing Maul deep and desperate. He groans as Maul thrusts into him, hitting the perfect spot inside him. He speaks Maul's name like a prayer, his stomach flexing as he braces himself on Maul's shoulders and drives himself down on Maul's length, cock hard and weeping between them as Maul strokes him.  
_

_He's so beautiful. His head is thrown back, his chest flushed, his eyes shut in pleasure; his lips are swollen and parted as he pants, clenching on Maul's cock._

_"Come for me," Maul whispers, and Rex paints his hand white._

* * *

The first time they fuck, it's hard and dirty and quick, blurred around the edges by adrenaline and alcohol. The Captain is still half-armored as he grinds against Maul's cybernetic legs. His hands are on Maul's chest, pushing him against the duracrete wall of the dingy apartment neither of them pay for; his mouth is hot and wet against Maul's throat.

Maul arches against him, drags him closer, needing _more_ \- strong body, hot mouth, hard cock. Rex swears against Maul's skin, whispering threats and promises and desperate pleas; Maul shudders into Rex's arms, panting wordlessly. He's dizzy with want, with the heat of Rex's bare skin against his, with the hard edges of plasteel armor catching on his cybernetics. It feels like drinking and drowning and religion and if Rex slit his throat right now, Maul would die happily.

When Rex walks out the door afterwards, it feels like a death knell.

He dreams of it again and again, ending in a dozen different ways; with Rex clinging to Maul's shoulders as he comes, being fingered open until he sobs, crying out Maul's name.

Maul had thought that, perhaps, the fascination would wither away once they'd fucked. He'd been wrong; if anything, Maul hungers more now than he ever has. Rex is a star in his own right; the Force swirls around him like the gases of a nebula caught in his gravity, and now Maul has been ensnared as well.

He cannot bring himself to be angry about it.

Not when it ends with Rex's skin on his.

* * *

_Maul pants as Rex pushes him against the wall. He bites at the other man's lip, raking his nails down Rex's back. The Force sings around them, filling his lungs. Rex is everywhere; his hands leave hot trails as he runs his fingers over every inch of Maul's skin. They're both moaning into each other's mouths, moving against each other in a desperate bid for friction; it feels so, so good._

_"Cyare," Rex breathes, biting at the place where Maul's shoulder joins his neck. "Cyar'alor, please."_

_Maul wakes with tears on his face._

* * *

Maul follows Rex and Rex follows the Rebellion; they fuck when the adrenaline reaches a painful high after a mission or when one of them just can't sleep. It's desperate and rough and good, but it's never enough. Maul watches Rex leave, abandoning him when he answers to Rebellion's call. Inevitably, he follows.

Always, he leaves.

It hurts, though Maul cannot explain _why._

(Always, he comes back. Sometimes shaking, often wounded, the Force howling around him like a maelstrom. He is just as angry as Maul, perhaps more so, and it sustains him - however differently; they are both the same in this, if nothing else.)

Maul wraps Rex in his arms and tries to take some of the pain away. "Rex," he breathes, kissing him long and slow. "My Rex."

"You wish," Rex growls, pushing him against the wall. He kisses like a drowning man desperate for air and pulls Maul down with him.

Maul would die for this man in a heartbeat. He lets Rex drag him down with bruising fingers and biting teeth until they're both undone, panting into each other's mouths.

"Don't leave," Maul breathes into the space between them. Rex stops, eyes wide, hearing the words that Maul doesn't say.

"I won't," he promises, and Maul kisses him.

* * *

_Wherever Maul's mind has provided, it is luxurious - the blankets beneath them feel soft even to Maul; to Rex, lying on his back and panting from the overstimulation, it must feel like heaven. He's finished twice already, once from Maul's hand and once from his mouth. It's a beautiful sight - this gorgeous man, on his back, come smeared across his thighs. He whines as Maul takes him in his mouth again, his tongue teasing at Rex's slit.  
_

_"Cyare," Rex breathes, arching his back. "Ner cyare. So good to me," he groans. "Gods, Maul..."  
_

_Maul hums at the praise, making Rex moan louder. His_ _eyes are glazed with pleasure as he fucks Maul's mouth, holding Maul in place with one hand and clutching at the blankets with the other_ _._

* * *

They're up against a wall, clothes pulled open and tongues down each other's throats, when Rex pushes on Maul's shoulder - gently, hesitantly, like he isn't sure if Maul will give him this.

Maul drops to his knees, because of course he will, he will give his Rex _anything._ He kisses the sensitive skin of Rex's inner thigh, teasing it with bites and swipes of his tongue until Rex's breathing goes ragged above him.

"I used to dream about this," Rex breathes, his nails scraping against Maul's scalp. _"Force -_ I'd wake up hard from it. Gods. Even then, you had me. I didn't want anything but this. Anyone but you."

Maul can't quell the soft, hungry noise in his throat. "I used to dream about you too," he murmurs. "Begging to be fucked." He licked a stripe along the underside of Rex's cock, drinking in the filthy moan that passes Rex's lips. "I used to dream of what it would sound like when you screamed my name."

Rex is panting. "And now?" he rasps. "What do you dream of now?"

"How to make you scream," Maul answers, and swallowed Rex's cock.

He closed his eyes blissfully, focusing on the sounds of Rex coming undone above him as he fucks Maul's mouth with ragged abandon. It doesn't take long for him to come down Maul's throat; he swallows what he can and laps up the rest, humming at the soft, appreciative noise from above him.

Hands on his shoulders pull him up until he's face-to-face with Rex, whose satisfied expression melds into a hungrier one as his eyes rove over Maul's face. "Beautiful," he murmurs, running his thumb over Maul's lower lip. "So beautiful. And _mine."_ He pulls Maul close and kisses him, slow and languid.

Maul hums as they break apart, brushing his thumb over Rex's cheek. "My dear Rex," he says softly, "I have been yours since I first laid eyes on you."

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes character growth is becoming a bottom


End file.
